1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system employing a hydraulic motor for driving a steerable wheel of a dump truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for driving a steerable wheel of a traveling vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 48-42136.
In this system, a hollow drum-shaped housing is pivotally supported on a yoke. A vehicular wheel is rotatably supported on the outer periphery of the housing. An output side of a hydraulic motor which is provided within the housing is connected to the vehicular wheel via a reduction mechanism so that the wheel can be rotated by the hydraulic motor, and in conjunction therewith, the wheel can be rocked about the yoke together with the hydraulic motor.
In such a drive system for the steerable wheel, since the hydraulic motor is disposed within the hollow drum-shaped housing supported on the yoke, the yoke may impede the removal and mounting of the hydraulic motor. Once assembled, the hydraulic motor cannot be mounted and removed. Also, the hydraulic motor must be small.